User talk:FinalRest
Clean space to destroy! 13:45, January 8, 2015 (UTC)}} 18:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC)}} 15:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC)}} 17:01, January 24, 2015 (UTC)}} 14:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC)}} 04:20, February 15, 2015 (UTC)}} 12:39, February 24, 2015 (UTC)}} Connection Between Friends 22:43, January 8, 2015 (UTC) |LarxeneHappy= Hey FR, nice to see you. :) Just tell me when you plan to go, OK? That way, I don't start worrying that something has happened to you! *Worries far too much for his own good* If you can't, I'll understand. These things aren't always possible. ...and I'm extraordinarily grateful for the help. The boxes in the top five list were my own creation, but they came from your having told me what the {|, 00:26, January 24, 2015 (UTC) |TearHappy= Ah yes... Being drawn back to a homely place is always nice, eh? I see... Then I shan't press for absence notices, but will rest in the knowledge that you are safe and well, and will return to the wiki soon enough to send me a message. ^^ *Relaxes I'm not sure... I've been off and on with coughs, colds and all sorts of illnesses these past few months - something that I've never had a problem with before...I suppose the stress that I've been through as well as the distinct lack of sleep has finally caught up to me, and I'm paying with a low immune system. Sigh... Your Christmas sounds as if it followed the exact same trend as my birthday in terms of highs and lows. The times of day even correspond! I understand that mentality. I do enjoy Christmas, but I don't go crazy about it. The whole commercialisation of it from the end of September onward drags me into this 'Can't we get rid of all the nonsense Christmas hype now' attitude... Ah, 'awful' doesn't sound good, FR. I know what that's like well enough heh... As for the trip to China, that really does sound exciting! I've been out of the country before...thrice, but never on my own. I think I'd find that a little daunting, but it'll likely happen one day... Forgive me if I asked this before, but what is it that you're doing right now in terms of studies or work? You are under no obligation to tell me if you don't wish to. That's my lack of image skills staring you right in the face there haha... *Smiles sadly* I would have removed it if I possessed the skills, but all the image-proficient people that I know online were all in line to receive the box, a message and the image... I found the image on google, admittedly, and I thought it looked sufficiently Christmasy, so I used it, regardless of the text... Hey, being Roxas isn't that bad, is it? I mean, he's friendly, kind and huggable... I admit, my original thought was of the flabby Disney queen, but on reconsideration, perhaps you'd be better off as the pretty one...to match your shining personality. xD Now you mention it, I have never jumped from a diving board in my life, for all the time I have been swimming... Not once... That'll be going on my 'list of things to do in my life'. Ahhh, the calm before the storm... Until next time, my friend. :) }} 23:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasSmug= Ah, fortunately I'm a tad more resistant than that normally. My constant tiredness over the past six months has led to my immune system being fairly low though. You have my sympathies...from the heart. (Do not imagine that quote in the voice that it was originally spoken...) Ahh, I see. That's not all that daunting then. Well, unless the family turns out not to like the person that their daughter/son has brought home, then it becomes a tad awkward... I'm glad it went well though. I understand, and that sounds to me like an honourable enough task to be spending your days doing. I'd love to hear, if you would be willing to share. What kind of courses? :) Eh, I could have, but... *Looks around awkwardly* I wanted it to look nice, and me touching the image would have most likely have ended in disaster. However, she is at least a developed character... If the flabby queen from Kingdom Hearts was developed, then I am sure that you would dislike her just as much, if not more... As an Alice in Wonderland fan, I'd expect you to be able to judge on that one though... I've swum since I was a young child, and competitively since the age of eleven or so... I suppose it is a little strange, however, none of the pools that I've trained in over the years have had a diving board heh... That might partly explain it. I have visited places with diving boards for competitions, but nothing else. I think I'd be able to work myself up to doing it...just about... I know you might not be able to reply to this soon, so know that I'll be awaiting the time for your reply's coming eagerly! }} 12:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) |ZexionSolemn= I'd never delete your section! The worst I'd ever do was archive it heh... I can tell you now that I would hate that. Having everyone looking at me all of the time would freak me out heh... That's good for her though, that they were protective of her. I'm asking if you're telling... ^^ I see, well...maths is always useful in many areas of life - I'm sure you won't regret taking it if you do. Personally, right now, I'm taking my high school courses, although my situation is a little screwed up due to my not being accepted into any unis. More courses next year for too heh... You're jesting, right? xD The only thing that I can do with images is to put text on top of them and the usual resize and crop... Everything else...no. I'd never know where to start or what to do, or what programs to use. Well, if you were to assume a 'Queen of Hearts' role, I'm sure you'd do a heck of a lot of a better job than those two. Not to mention that you'd be nicer and likely more...rational? (Just referring to the KH one here...) Interesting... Like you, I was raised in water, although I don't live near to the sea. (The closest sea to me as such is about two hours away.) I had swimming lessons from an early age, and never really stopped swimming. I can understand that though. Not everyone will develop at the same rate as other people do. It is difficult, but I'm only at county (Almost regional) level here, and I don't live near enough to the pool to be able to go down every morning to train. I would if I could, but alas no... There are people that do it every day, but my training is still difficult all the same. Works you hard every time, and you're always tired by the end if you've done the whole thing... That's exactly how I feel. Wouldn't volunteer, but would definitely do it if asked to. Again, I'd also have to know about the depth of the water - my parents always warned me about that if ever I jumped off of a cliff into a pool or similar... I'm planning to buy the 1.5 and 2.5 HD ReMIX Soundtracks today, so I'll soon be able to start work uploading files and adding them to tables. There will be many, many more than last time around... }} 21:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasAccepting= FR, FR... It's been too long my friend. I'm sorry for not replying to you until now. I've been very busy, and haven't been able to speak to you until now. I had always thought that the UK and NZ were of similar sizes to each other. I suppose that the north and south islands make it a bit difficult to have events like that then. County events are quite highly attended here, but I think we may have a denser population in general across the whole country... No, no. I've always explicitly avoided doing imagey stuff. That's why I always ask Roxas to make talk bubble sprites for me to use - I don't know how to make them myself. That's also the reason that I left the RoxasXIII on that image haha... I wouldn't know how to get rid of it. I am quite capable with computers and most things to do with them. Images are just a weakness heh... All of the pieces are remakes of the original soundtracks, but seeing as I never owned the originals from either the 1.5 or 2.5 games, it's well worth having for me. The cds turned up a few days back, so I'll get to work soon, when I have more spare time on hand. How have you been, FR? I hear from a friend on the IRC that both this wiki, KHWiki and the IRC channels themselves have been horribly quiet these past few days. I wonder what's going on heh... }} Someone did some archiving..... RUIN!!! >:D Calming British accent, eh Roxxy? *coughs loudly* I'm watching! ^^ 07:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Ohhhh go away you Boshted xP 22:12, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Calming Waves... 21:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) |TearHappy= *Lifts FR up gently before handing her a face massage machine* Hehe, it's much more than I was expecting for a birthday present; I was a little shocked when I logged on, what with Chain's confusing message (I didn't have a clue what he was going on about until I clicked the link) and the mysteriousness of it all... Not only do you folks give me fu, but also make me a staff member, and all in the space of less than a month. It's almost too much to cope with! ...and hey, I thought you folks would have a large supply of Keyblade, what with this storage room existing... Anyhow, I appreciate the gift very much, and you have my grateful thanks, my friend, along with the other admins too. To me, your business hat refers to you transforming into the Queen of Hearts heh... For avatar, I presume you're referring to the picture that goes on the staff page, along with the blurb? Eh, either way, I'll tell you what I'd like, though I feel bad for choosing my favourite character, seeing as at least two people have used the same one, and both of them are named after him. So yes, if you can find an unused picture of Roxas, I'd like him (I'll trust your picture choice, as any picture of him is good for me). If not, then I could give you another person. Icon, hmmm... It took me a while to come up with an answer to this one for you... If possible though, I'd like some sort of circular (spherical) orb, with swirls following the shape or the orb. That might not make much sense to you, but I'll let you try to do whatever you interpret that as... For the color scheme, again, I feel a tad bad due to other people having similar things, but I'd like some sort of dark (deep) blue if possible. Monotype Corsiva for the font scheme. If not, then I can give you another color which would be a little less similar to other people's. Haha, it's still my birthday here. I have about two and a half hours left of the day itself, but I was actually born at 7:25 AM, so there's still quite a bit of time left if you look at it that way. I shall speak to you soon, FR. Stay safe! }} Ahem hey FR I can take the boys request off your hands hahaha I'd be more than happy to make his staff image if you'd like. 22:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) br I added the BR tags on the gallery because it would look better in the Wikia skin. Kikonu (talk) 17:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) A Marker?! 21:19, February 12, 2015 (UTC) |LarxeneAngry= Eh, the only reason I did it like that was because Aqua has been the FA before, and Ventus hasn't, so that way, it wouldn't mess with the page. I'll change it if I must, but we are already quite a way through the month heh... I'll reply to your other message soon... }} 21:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasAccepting= I've changed it on the template to add option tags for it to switch between the previously featured Aqua article and the picture, but I'm not entirely sure if it worked... If you could take a look at it, I'd be grateful heh... }} That looks great! I'm happy with that. Having the previous Aqua FA on the FM was looking a little strange, especially with there being one for Vent there. Nice work as always, FR. I'll be reply to our usual conversation soon. :) 11:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Jimminy's Journal Hi there! Just wanted to let you know, that on the main page, the latest entry of the journal says January 2014, when in reality it should be 2015. I'd edit it myself if the section wasn't blocked for me. Hope to have been helpful! IRC Hey, just hoping I could speak to you on the IRC sometime soon regarding the magazine. When's a good time for you? KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 05:39, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Is Friday evening, sometime after 8:00 PM MST ok? (I think that's about 2:00 AM UTC, but I'm not entirely sure). Also, happy birthday!!!! KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 21:33, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, if that's ok with you. KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 00:42, February 21, 2015 (UTC) A certain section for a certain time of the year 09:19, February 19, 2015 (UTC)|excited= The date is Wednesday, February 18th 2015. The weather outside is that of a cold, snowy, and blustery blizzard. But for someone in particular, today is more than just a chilly filled hump day. For FinalRest, today is her birthday, her 20th to be exact. She just got off her bike from dropping her siblings off to school. Even though it is her birthday, that does not mean she gets to sleep in. You see, her parents were out of town and, being the oldest of 3 sisters, was tasked with holding down the nest while her parents were away. After walking inside, she had a gander at the disarray of clutter around her, and being the procrastinator that she was, decided it was time to go back to bed without a second thought. So she hung up her coat, took off her winter boots and slugged her way back towards her room. As she was meandering her way to her bedstead, her foot had taken upon itself to get itself caught in a jump rope that had been tangled on the floor for several days, which, much to her disheartenment, caused her to descend towards the Earth. But this only occurred after her head had been struck by the door frame. How unfortunate. In pain, she rolled around and held her head until the immediate pain had dissipated. Tired and frustrated, she heads for the washroom to lessen the pain and diminish the bruise on her forehead. After applying the cream, she once again makes her way to her room, but only to discover that she had not yet eaten breakfast. Not having the energy to make anything overly complicated, she grabs the last two pieces of bread and puts them in the toaster. But much to her surprise, she discovers that the jam is not in the refrigerator door where it normally is. FinalRest knew that Mother had bought some before she'd left, and they had not used enough jam for it to be completely gone just quite yet. She suddenly spotted it behind the drinks. One of her sisters must've put it in the wrong spot. How ignorant of her. She reached for it, but couldn't quite reach it. She would only be able to reach it if she were to take out all of the beverages first, and then grab the jam. But because she was lazy, she decided to have butter on her toast instead. Because the butter was new, it took her a few minutes to get the lid off of the container. After realizing her success, she began smelling smoke. She looked at the toaster and saw that a rather medium-sized fire had taken over her small-sized breakfast. Reacting as quickly as possible, she grabbed a fire hydrant and put out the flames, destroying her already charred meal in the process. Thank God for Poptarts and fruit. After being shocked so many times in so little time, FinalRest was no longer sleepy. And since her parents didn't pay the internet bill before they had left, she went to go read a book. She went to her chair, sat down, and began reading. Maybe she could gain some intelligence from a book. As FR sits quietly reading her book, most likely about world domination, she suddenly hears what sounds like a foghorn outside. Confused, she gets up from her chair, which she only got to sit in a few minutes ago due to her busy life, and goes up to the window just in time to see a giant pirate ship come crashing into the side of her house. Frightened by the sudden appearance of an unexpected and uninvited water vessel in her humble abode, she falls over only to land face first on an oar hanging off the side of a boat. Distraught as to why she hasn't gotten life-threatening injuries from all of the hits she's taken, she gets up and climbs into the giant boat. "AHOY LASSIE!" she hears a familiar voice yell, "I HEAR IT BE A SPECIAL DAY FOR YE!" She slams open the door to the Captain's quarters and yells, "WHO COULD POSSIBLY HAVE SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT THAT THEY INTERRUPTED MY PROCRASTINATION!?!?" ''The Captain turned around, revealing himself as the one and only omnipotent ghost of the wiki, Chainoffire. "Why, me of course." he grinned. "I heard it was your birthday, so I decided to show up and get ya somethin'" He pointed his hook at a table across the room. On the table was a large cake with the words "Happy Birthday FinalRest" written on the top. "You see, even if you may be having a troubling day, and no one seems to care, remember that even an old seagoat like myself will always be there to do $12,000 worth of damage to your house and bake you a homemade cake. Happy Birthday my friend."}} 10:56, February 19, 2015 (UTC) |TearHappy= Well, I really can't beat that little prose from Chaineh above, but I'd still like to wish you a happy birthday, FR. I hope that today is a wonderful day for you, and that you'll have a lovely twentieth year filled with happiness and joy in your life. You're definitely still my favourite, and likely will be for quite a long time... No one else can compete! ^^ *Sneaks a new heart-shaped throne underneath FR's door* A new throne for my favourite admin. If ever there was someone who could make the Queen of Hearts kind, it'd be you. I'm expecting great things of you!}} 13:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC)}} *Appears Suddenly in a great puff of pink smoke* As FR pops out of the mass of birthday delectableness Roxas is suddenly standing next to her with his usual friendly smile Recommendations Payback? FA 22:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasAngry= It was something I missed by accident when looking over the article. I've fixed it now though by adding a few images to spruce the article up, so it can stay. Regarding the FM, I do think it would be nice to have the name of the FM displayed above the image/music sample, etc... That way, we are giving viewers more than just an image (Even a name without a link would work). In Master Xehanort's case, if one does not know who he is and has come to the wiki, then a link to his article would be most useful, even if he's not the FA himself. Those are my feelings, anyway. }} Soft glow of the flame... 16:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC)}} From the I to the R to the C to the... um... PLEASE! Yeah, that's what I'll go with... As the title suggests, IRC? 04:06, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. IRC? 04:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Do you happen to be on at this hour? 04:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :IRC? 05:01, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Delayed Reaction on Kira... 03:11, March 30, 2015 (UTC)|rena=Sorry for being late for the reply, LA's been busy with Winter 2015's anime reviews. Anyways, best place to watch Higurashi Kira would be here and errr....pre-warning, the first episode is soooo off-genre jarring it's stupid...LA thinks LA said that in LA's review, but the rest are pretty tame...good luck getting the mood-swing from Higurashi Kira FR!}} May's Anime Recommendation Month 12:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Well, LA FINALLY got all the recommendations, although by now your gonna know it's gonna be May due to...implications. Anyways bit of stats to throw at you about next month anime. LA already has ANOTHER anime LA will tackling while doing your anime recommendation...but that'll be a usual daily and won't affect it..that much. LA WILL try a finish all recommendations AND review them before 31st of May..THAT WILL BE A PROMISE. *Aixon gave LA - Karen Senki (11 episodes running 11 minutes each) *Chain gave LA - Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu (A 2 episode OVA running 20 minutes) *FR gave LA a choice between Onegai Teacher or Angel Sanctuary..LA went with Onegai Teacher (12 episodes with 20 minute running time each) So, LA will be starting this "project month" a week AFTER May starts (IRL issue) and usually LA will be updating each anime as usual. Want a small schedule?... #FR's #Aixon's #Chain's Why?...easy...longest first... Finally, LA thinks most of these recommendations will HOPEFULLY make LA rage...LA hasn't done that in ages....... YOU *********************************!??!?!!? LA: Ok...fine...wasn't ages but still...anyways, hope you read LA's reviews of each of them...LA will put in ALOT of time in doing as LA has both IRL events, Spring 2015 animes and dailies and anime extras to get through while doing this, if this is successful, LA might do it again...might}} Thank You Thank you for replacin' the image link on my talk page. I appreciate it. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Image Cropping Why crop why even do it in the first place? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 16:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh i almost forgot i made a post about super bass by nickl minaj you should go see it its on my blog page Nobody (talk) 23:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) New Post Oh i almost forgot i made a post about super bass by nickl minaj you should go see it its on my blog page Nobody (talk) 23:04, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Long time to see! 04:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC)}} 16:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC)}} It's About Time You Noticed 21:30, July 5, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasHappy= I have been meaning to message you for well over a week now, and I apologise for not doing so sooner, FR. A lot has happened since we last talked heh... I thought you might be interested to hear about some exciting things which have happened to me these past few months... In May, I received a conditional offer to study medicine at a university about 1.5-2 hours away from my current residence. As it's conditional, it's subject to my getting the necessary grades in my final exams/books, which I'm very hopeful of getting, as I feel that my exams went well... I also officially graduated from school the Friday just gone, which involved me making a speech which lasted nine minutes or so... Crazy... I've been busy, and I can say for certain that I'm exhausted. I have a few essays left to write, and then I'm done. I plan to spend a lot of time on the wiki over the summer, helping out as much as I can, as I don't know how much time I'll have on my hands when I move away. I want to continue to help out and be on the wiki, but I'm worried that I won't be able to, as medicine is a high-stress course with a large workload. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I'm also happy that I've gotten as far as I have. Anyway, enough about me... How have you been lately? What have you been up to? I've seen you doing image replacements in the Recent Changes, so you do seem to have regained your internet... Once again, I do apologise for not keeping up the talk page messages. My fault entirely. I hope to hear from you soon, my friend! }} 10:39, August 15, 2015 (UTC) |XionHappy= Well, I did change the Tea Party over, though I'm not exactly sure if I did it all right heh... *looks around nervously at the unfamiliar landscape of FR's talk page* Hehe, well I'm intelligent I suppose, but not a genius by any means... Yesterday, I had my offer changed to unconditional, so uni is a definite yes now. Some of my final exam results weren't as good as I'd hoped they'd be (I got B's instead of the A's or A*'s I'd have liked.), but they were still good enough to be accepted, so I was relieved... The doctor path is what I want to go down for sure, but I don't know exactly what I'd want to specialize in once I'm out the other side. Mmmm, the work isn't something to take lightly I suppose. I have always been a hard worker, and lifelong study doesn't phase me too much, so I'm looking forward to it. I see... When I talk about myself, I soon want to stop because I feel like I'm drowning everyone else out, and I hate being the centre of attention heh... I understand though. Still, I shall ask again seeing as you sent your message yonks ago and I for some reason didn't reply... How are you? :D What kind of problems are those? Nice work with Days too! I played that game once and haven't replayed it yet... Not sure when I will... I dread having to even look at the Ruler of the Sky again... 50+ attempts to beat it made me hate it too much, and that Fight and Away theme drives me round the bend too heh... I think this is a new landmark for that talk bubble you just used. I don't recall you ever sending it to me before... }} 14:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) |TearCheerful= Well, I'm glad I didn't screw everything up completely then. ...and "Half 1" does sound strange, so I'm glad you changed that. I have taken note, and will be sure to remove it all if I do swap it over again in the future. The UK is a bit like the US, but we start back a little later than them methinks... I'm not sure of the exact date as of now, but the 12th September seems to be around the time that I'll be going. It's getting closer each day heh... I suppose that you are learning new and different things all the time though, so it won't be all that bad. ...and I can emmpathise with you there. Burning yourself out is not fun, and I've done it on two occasions in the past three years. I totally understand you. For me, I'm only really nervous about discussing those things in public. If it's with someone that I trust where no one else can view the message, then I'm fine. If however, I'm writing it (like I am now) on a public talk page or the like, then I don't feel comfortable. I'm sat behind a screen. People see my username and know a little bit about me, but that's it heh... This sounds like a disaster... Both of your specifications sound reasonable to me, but the computers themselves do not... You'd think that in this day an age, computer manufacturers would know what they're doing with the basic stuff, wouldn't you? I don't know heh... Have you considered buying a new one entirely, or is that not possible? I never did Mission mode or Challenge mode myself, so maybe I got off lightly with it heh... Still, the painful memory of flying after it whilst trying to smack the tail is still burned into my head. ...and when it dashes at you too. I disliked that part intensely as well. You're referring to that one in the Wonderland maze, right? The Emerald Sapphire, is that its name? (Something like that at least...) I didn't like that one too. Though, I did find a place where I could hit it once, then run across to another place and hit it again, and so on and so forth. It worked quite well for me. Strangely enough, I don't remember the Follow Pete games... Maybe I need to replay the game. xD I think you've experienced all of my talk bubbles at least once, so it's highly unlikely you're going to get one that you've never seen before. }} A dragon talk bubble is missing actually No I'm not stalking :P 21:16, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ayyyy I don't really need help, I'm just about to post it, but I could always use someone to check over my work and have a nice cup of tea with on the IRC. :D 06:23, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :*hands FR a cup of hot cocoa* You know where to go with this. 04:22, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey you. Up for a little IRC chat? I have a few things that I'd like your opinion on. ^^ 04:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Fannotation Video Swap/Mainpage Hey there, FinalRest. Wanted to let you know that I properly switched out the Wikia Video version of the Kingdom Hearts 3 Fannotation with a copy of the video hosted on Youtube. I've gone ahead and deleted the older video off the wiki. While I was here, I wanted to bring up a small issue with the current mainpage layout of the wiki. Since the mainpage doesn't utilize the two-column layout, and has some content templates that extend 100% width of the mainpage, users without adblock will see some unsightly ad placements on the mainpage. I was wondering if I had permission to tweak the layout of the mainpage slightly, by either resizing some top-of-the-page content templates to allow for that space or to rearrange these templates into the two column layout. Let me know if that's alright with you or if you have any questions/concerns about this! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Roll Call 16:46, July 23, 2015 (UTC)|xemnas=Attention user! This is message is here to notify you about the staff rollcall. Please sign your name in the forum so that you can keep your staff status. If you do not sign by August 16th, you will be removed from the staff page. Thank you.}} Tea Party 22:07, July 23, 2015 (UTC) |RoxasHappy= I don't want to infringe on your job, so I thought I'd let you know that it's now Quarter 3, and that the Tea Party needs to be shifted. That page is becoming a tad messy... Also, I did send a message above. I don't know if you saw it or not. :) }} BOMB A HEAD! 10:09, August 4, 2015 (UTC)|shana=LA has finished Tenjho Tenge anime and LA wants you to look at what LA thinks about...it's a quite long review...and *cough*...nitpicks *cough*...hope you like the review FR!!!! >.>}} 21:23, August 13, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Ohhhh your talking about Saki right? (the mahjong anime)...mind you, there's about three seasons and the anime STILL hasn't finished yet...if your gonna watch it, LA would say to watch Saki then Saki: Achiga-hen then Saki: Zenkoku-hen. If that won't do it for ya...how about an anime where a card game anime ISN'T completely focused on the card game, LA would say to look at selector infected WIXOSS series, it's more character development and plot than the game aspect. As for Disney Descendents...well LA already got Best Friends Whenever recommended by Chainoffire. However for ANY Disney shows for LA, LA ONLY watches Disney shows (live action or otherwise), ONLY if NZ brings it into syndication and LA dies a little inside on how NZ keeps relying on Disney and by extension American shows to pander to us...-sigh-...*ahem*...but yeah LA might look at Disney Descendents (Is it live action?...)...if it ever comes into NZ syndication}} 08:55, August 15, 2015 (UTC)|rena=......WOW...way to sh- on the Disney legacy....just like how they did it with Maleficent movie not long back...this feels like an animated Disney sequel trying to be seriously canon...and that's something that already pisses LA off, that AND trying to modernize the entire scenario utterly kills it...-sigh- typical modern Disney. Also the musicals feels....Glee-ish and that ain't good...if LA ever watches this...LA is gonna tear THIS one to the core.}} Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes Hey FinalRest, I'm posting this on your wall hoping you'll bring it up for discussion with the other admins and the community: We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help. Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! All the best, Mira_Laime (help forum | blog) 23:26, July 22, 2015 (UTC) and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always RCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC. Meet me there? 05:19, August 16, 2015 (UTC) D23 HYPE hype with us on #KHwiki-social. 17:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Regarding New Journal Material August 16, 2015- A New World for Kingdom Hearts III A new world has been annouced for Kingdom Hearts 3: Baymax's world (unnamed) and will feature a new story. http://www.khinsider.com/news/Big-Hero-6-confirmed-for-Kingdom-Hearts-3-5874 JayCorn (talk) 03:04, August 22, 2015 (UTC) To the magazine scene! 20:35, 30 August 2015 (UTC)|default=Hey FR! Quick reminder that for the Twilight Times you've signed up for the poll, poll results, KHWiki and game tasks, one riddle, and half of Unlocking the Keyhole. Be sure to send that in at least before the 23rd (earlier if possible). Thanks!}} :Two weeks left, good luck! 17:18, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm doing a status check for everyone at the moment; how are you doing with your pieces? On another topic, are you able to create title images for the Keyblade Master pieces or should I try to make some? Thank you! ^^ 18:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the hounding, but a final reminder to send your stuff in; the deadline has already passed! 19:42, September 25, 2015 (UTC) An announcement! 22:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC)|normal= See these two forums.}} Banner..... 22:26, September 7, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Hey, FR, long time no talk, so LA has two favours that LA needs urgently (about 2 weeks is the deadline). Firstly, LA needs to have a banner in similar or exact size to one u see on a Youtube banner (the top part) with a bunch of LA's favourite anime girls (u know the ones) with an Aqua avatar (with glasses). The next and last thing is a thumbnail of the same Aqua avatar with glasses but with three circles around her with the circles' tone getting darker the deeper it goes in (three circles is enough) with LA's name on it (black or red is fine). YOU WILL BE CREDITED FOR THIS by the way. Aaaaaaaand your probably wondering what LA is planning well...hints are already there but if you still don't know, you'll know in about 2 weeks... Anyways hope you can make them in time of the deadline and thank you for helping LA!}} 02:02, September 12, 2015 (UTC)|rena=Hey FR, any chance you can at least reply back on how LA's "request" is going or just a reply saying that you can do it?, LA's deadline is nearing and everything and although it's not completely essential, LA does kinda want to know how your going at it (or even read LA's previous message)...this is LA getting slightly stressed and worried but reply back as soon as possible ok?...that or any queries about LA's request.}} 21:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC)|shana= *Banner laid out is a slim vertical, similar to look at the top poster with heaps of anime things, anime girls are sorta waist-deep or their faces is ok. *Aqua avatar as in the chibi version from the "unchained x" avatar *Just use this circle as the basis *No idea what the size is but look at the Youtube thumbnails for size reference }} 11:40, September 26, 2015 (UTC)|shana=LA will look at your link a bit later...it's 12AM right now not to mention LA's project AND LA's summer 2015 anime reviews are coming to a close...soooo review week is torture...soo many hours of writing reviews *ahem* anyways, LA doesn't really look at fanart, more on the info side of things. Ok cool on the banner thing, LA is kinda gonna "announce" LA's project to the wiki by Monday so LA kinda wants the banner done by then...}} 21:21, September 26, 2015 (UTC)|rena= *Looked up in Google for those size measurements -banners: Max 2120 x 350 px, Min 1280 X 350 px. Thumbnail size: 1280x720 for best resolution *umm *ahem* Hingiku Katsura, Wilhelmina Carmel, Yukihira Furano, Shana, Asuka Tanaka from Hbike Euphonium, Isuzu Sento from Amagi Brilliant Park, Kongou from Kantai Collection, Erica Blandelli from Campione!, Yoko Littner from Tegen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Momo Deviluke froom To Love Ru, Kurumi Tokisaki, Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi, Kuroneko from OreImo, Miyuki Shiba from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, Miusel Foalan from Outbreak Company AAAND...Char Dunois from Infinite Stratos *Ok, couldn't find one, best thing LA could find was this *The Glasses yup *The Aqua Avatar goes on the centre of the Circles *Try either one *LA is sure LA's anime page is all still there?...}} 07:37, September 27, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Hmmmmm..how about this?, just get rid of the background and her body, add the face to the center of the three circles, name below it in hmmm give the font an exotic look in bold dark blue As for the banner, it look great (already added to LA's computer) PS: Can you make the banner size 2048 pixels wide, 1152 pixels tall...guess it wasn't big enough? PSS: LA looked at the specs, it's the height, make it to about 1200 pixels. ( 08:21, September 27, 2015 (UTC))}} 08:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Oddly enough...that thumbnail is actually better in some sense, LA is gonna use it for LA's time. As for the banner, Option 2 sounds like the easier route, LA tinkered with the original banner...and it's "ok", LA wants to see where Option 2 goes with...sigh Youtube channel art is too strict PS: Huh huh...about the thumbnail, it kinda needs to be 1/2 the size, thumbnail is too big, best way is to put the "Aqua" part down nearer to the actual Aqua and remove the rest of the background...}}